Magic Words
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: The spell she casts upon him every day is all he needs to look towards the future, whether he can find the right words to reply or not. Renora, at the end of "No Safe Haven".


A/N: Takes place during the end of "No Safe Haven". I'm a little late to the RWBY party, but _damn_ I'm glad I'm here.

* * *

Magic Words

He was warm. For the first time in so, so long… he was warm.

He could still remember the sense of dread that had washed over him, the gunfire and screams flooding the air. No matter how much he had tried to repress the memories, he could always recall the smell of ash from his burning home, the taste of his tears on his tongue, the pain from his knees as he fell over and over again while he ran, and how his tiny fingers clutched his father's knife so tightly.

For over a decade, every single time he had settled into his bed to fall asleep, he had remembered that night. It had become so commonplace that he could barely remember what a good night's rest really felt like anymore- he would constantly use his Semblance all night to mask his terror. And then, in the morning, he would crawl out of bed, emotionally and physically exhausted. Too tired to emote, too tired to care.

No matter what he tried, there had been no way to stop the fear rising like bile in his throat anytime he had thought of his past. Ren was destined to be plagued by nightmares.

At least, he had _thought_ he would suffer forever. And yet, he wondered if the gods had pitied him back in the burning village of Kuroyuri that night. After all, the only reason his heart was beating so vibrantly now was because of what happened that night.

He had met Nora.

He could still remember how she had trembled before him, face bruised, clothes dirtied. Her large, pale blue eyes filled with tears, with fears, with so much uncertainty that he had longed to wipe it all away. She was the reason he had learned to master his Semblance- hiding them both throughout their journey to the next town after the attack had taught him how to master the art of masking emotions. He could still remember how, when the sun rose, the two of them had collapsed in each other's arms in front of some Hunstman who found the massacre far too late.

But Nora had made it all okay. After they both realized they could stay together, she had smiled wide, her fear gone, her hands clutching his not out of fear, but out of joy.

Ren shook his head, surprisingly calm as he broke out of his thoughts. Even though the fight against the Nuckelavee had barely been an hour earlier, the Grimm's face still haunting his mind, the waters in his heart were still. It was as if all the fear, the pain that had been bottled up inside since the tragedy had just vanished.

The only thing which remained was the stinging in his cheek from where Nora had hit him. A part of him thought absentmindedly, _Maybe I should be angry?_

He knew he wasn't upset- he was glad that she had slapped him. "Slapped the stupid out!" she had explained cheerfully after the fight before skipping off. He chuckled quietly to himself, remembering how cheerful she seemed to be after that fight.

It had been her fight, too. She had lost her home and everything she knew that night. And yet, she had never complained, never showed any sorrow- she had just smiled, grabbed his hand, and made him stronger.

He knew that he wouldn't have been able to do it without her.

As the ship soared through the sky, the warmth filling his heart intensified as her hand turned upwards in his. He bit his lip tentatively, breath halting as her fingers slipped away for a moment. Had he been wrong? Was everything a mistake? He had reached out for her almost involuntarily, some instinctual reaction, something in him screaming _don't let her go-_

And then, Nora curled her fingers upwards, around his.

A smile broke out across his lips, the feeling so foreign, yet so _right._ He let his smile crease his eyes, heart surging with affection for this beautiful young woman by his side. It coursed through his body, urging him to do something, to say it, just _tell her-_

But Nora knew. She always knew. Before he could start doubting himself, his own inability to find the words, she scooted over towards him until their arms were touching, until their shoulders bumped. She lay her head upon his shoulder, those beautiful pale blue eyes turned upwards towards him.

She always knew when he couldn't find the words, and she always knew what he wanted to say. That knowledge widened his smile even further, and he closed his eyes, marvelling in her presence, that tiny hand clutching his.

That hand was so much bigger than back when they met- so much stronger, too. Her fingertips were callused from wielding her hammer. She wasn't the soft, scared child he had met.

He was so proud of her. And, even more so… he was proud that she still wanted him by her side.

He let out a soft sigh, breathing in the scent of her hair, the soothing effect of her smile. This was everything he had ever wanted. She had carried this burden with him for so long, and now, they were finally free. It scared him, just a little, but he knew that he would keep going forward as long as he had her to bring him joy, to make it all okay. Her smile was like magic to him, after all.

But, after a moment, the spell was broken as something light hit his face.

"Boop," she whispered, her finger tapping the tip of his nose, her smile so full of _love._

The spell was back. And he knew- it'd always be there, in that warmth where their fingers intertwined, shoulders bumping.

 _Boop._


End file.
